Charmed: The Next Generation
by ReCharmed
Summary: It is the Summer of 2027 and everyone gathers in the Halliwell manor in spirits of Wyatt's wedding. The story follows the arrival of Chris Halliwell back to the manor after moving away to attend university. Chris admires his brother and soon to be sister in law's bond and wishes he could have someone to love and care for, but little does he know love is just around the corner.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**Charmed: The Next Generation**

It is the Summer of 2027 and everyone gathers in the Halliwell manor in spirits of Wyatt's wedding. The story follows the arrival of Chris Halliwell back to the manor after moving away to attend university. Chris admires his brother and soon to be sister in law's bond and wishes he could have someone to love and care for, but little does he know love is just around the corner. Follows the story of the nine Halliwell children.

24 July 2027

A lot had happened since the battle against the ultimate power. The Charmed ones were able to live their lives as normal human beings without the constant threat of demon attacks. Everything seemed more perfect than ever. It's unfair to say that the Halliwell manor was now demon free, Witch duties had been handed over to the next generation of warren witches; the children of Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

Piper Halliwell anxiously wandered around the kitchen multitasking. Phone in one hand, stirring spoon in another. Piper awoke early that morning to take care of wedding preparations along with the arrival of her sons Chris and Wyatt and Wyatt's fiancé Rory Bledel. Piper reminisced to the day Wyatt had told her he wanted to marry Rory, although it had came as a surprise to the mother of three she gave her blessings to her son and his beautiful girlfriend of 7 years whom he had met at magic school. As if on que Melinda Halliwell walked into the kitchen, snapping Piper out of her thoughts. "Morning mom!" Melinda spoke aloud as she grabbed an apple and sat on the kitchen work top. "Morning kiddo, get off my work top!" Piper exclaimed sweetly. Melinda chuckled following her mothers commands. "Someone's worked up about Wyatt getting married"

"Me? Worked up? Oh no I'm very happy for my baby boy"

"Mom, you don't have to worry Wyatt is a mature grown up man and he's known Rory forever!"

"It's not that.. I just.. After Wyatt moving away and Chris following shortly after I can't help but get emotional that my kids are growing up too fast"

"Aww mom you still have me! I'm not going anywhere" Melinda hugged her mother. Piper smiled at the thought. Melinda was 18 yet she was still a kid at heart. Piper was more worried about Chris. He was a remarkable child. Out of all her children he was the smartest and his knowledge on demons and logistics in battles easily earned him the label of an astounding witch-lighter. Piper thought back to the day Chris came to her with an epiphany and said he wanted a break from magic and decided to move away to university, to find himself and explore things other than magic. He had gotten into CalTech, where he would be studying medicine. Piper had quickly agreed to the notion as she knew how painstaking being a witch could be. She knew Chris deserved a sense of normality as she was well aware of the hard work he put in as a witch.

"Mom", a voice interrupted her thoughts. Piper turned to see her son Wyatt and soon to be daughter-in-law Rory who had just entered the kitchen. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" Piper grinned at her handsome young son and gave him a loved filled hug. "Hey honey" Piper hugged Rory. Rory was genuinely beautiful. The long haired brunette had big green-brown eyes and a contagious smile. She was about the same height as Piper and had known the Halliwells for years and was a great young witch as well. Like his brother, Wyatt had decided to attend med school. Whilst Rory; his girlfriend at the time attended Harvard Law in Massachusetts, Wyatt stayed close to home at Stanford. The long distance had caused a strain on their relationship which even led to a short separation, however the two lovebirds soon got back together and a couple years later they were engaged.

"Well isn't it my favourite couple" Phoebe walked in followed by her 3 children Prue and twins Parker and Phoenix. Prue/ P.J or as her mother liked to call her ladybug was the first born to Phoebe and Coop. She was somewhat a blessing to the Cupid and witch. About two decades back Phoebe had a premonition of an adorable little girl who she had the pleasure of calling hers. After losing hope and giving up on love Phoebe was blessed with her husband Coop; the Cupid who was sent by the elders to help Phoebe love again therefore it was not a forbidden love. Two years after Prue, Phoebe gave birth to twins; a gorgeous little girl called Parker, along with her son Phoenix. The two were very close due to their strong bond as twins, however very different. The happy family exchanged greetings and caught up soon being followed by Paige and her children twins; Pandora and Phillipa and Henry Jr. Pandora and Phillipa were the same age as their cousins Prue and Melinda, which enabled them to have a strong bond as best friends, along with being cousins. The four girls had just finished school and were off to university in a couple months where they would be attending UCLA, away from their parents, which was bound to cause trouble. Paige's youngest; Henry was the youngest out of all his siblings and cousins and was somewhat seem as "the baby of the house". Although he was quite young, he was very mature for his age. Unlike Phoebe's son Phoenix who was a bit of a troublemaker.

Hours into the family gathering Chris orbed into the manor. "Chris!" Everyone shrieked in excitement. It had been a year since anyone had seen Chris, it would be an understatement to say everyone had dearly missed Chris. After a stampede of his cousins attacking him Piper hugged her second son "I've missed you so much mom", he mumbled into the hug. "I missed you too" Piper began to tear up. Suddenly a collection of sparkles surrounded the living room materialising into Rory's two younger sisters; Leighton and Catherine Bledel. The Halliwell family was quite close with the Bledel family since Wyatt had first met his childhood sweetheart at magic school. Just like the Halliwells the Bledels descended from powerful witches, following the Cromwell line.

"Chrissy! You're back! God I've missed you peanut", Catherine said enthusiastically. Catherine Joy Bledel. How could anyone ever find the right words to describe the 21 year old fire starter of a witch. Being the youngest of three she enjoyed having no responsibilities, she was adventurous and sarcastic and had an odd addiction to demon hunting, it would've been an understatement to say she loved being a witch. Being Chris' "best friend" she liked to tease him and was quite annoying at times, yet she never failed to make others laugh and was the life and soul of her family. Chris rolled his eyes with frustration, "I have so not missed you", he remarked. Catherine gasped dramatically "ouch, little Christopher gets into med school and forgets about his favourite person in the world, I'm quite offended peanut". Chris glanced at Catherine and gave her a sarcastic smile. Catherine was a beautiful lass with long curly brown hair and big brown eyes; usually Chris' type with her stunning jaw structure and cheeky smile. Chris and Catherine actually had a thing for each other a couple years back when their siblings first met, but their secret fling ended soon after and have had a love/ hate relationship as friends since. "Ok now if you two are done flirting with each other, may I please have my brother", Wyatt moaned. Wyatt and Chris had quite the bond as brothers! Wyatt looked out for Chris and was always there for him. Unlike the other lifetime where Wyatt was turned evil, the two had a dysfunctional relationship which was reconciled after the other Chris had travelled back in time to save his brother, but more importantly the future.

Leighton snickered. "You call that flirting?" She teased. Everyone smirked except for Chris and Catherine who just rolled their eyes before Wyatt dragged his little brother away. Leighton was a lot like Chris, to some extent. They were both the same age, they were both the middle child, both were know-it-alls, currently attending med school, they were both extremely neurotic and sarcastic and so on. In fact they had also had a thing a couple years back, but similar to Catherine, Leighton and Chris just decided to remain friends. It didn't cause much of a conflict between the sisters as they were lust-filled and driven by Chris' charm and good looks. Chris was somewhat great with women and had many relationships and flings in the past. But he wanted what Rory and Wyatt had; an eternal love, after all they had been together for 7 years before Wyatt proposed.

Wyatt and Rory had first met in 2020, on a warm autumn day. Wyatt was only 18 years old and was beginning to feel the pressures of his exponentially growing powers, so decided to attend magic school more regularly to practise controlling his power. Frustrated with his reputation in the magical community as the omnipotent twice-blessed Wyatt abruptly left the enormous room he was assigned to practise magic in. Just as he exited the door he bumped into a small figure which made the young girl before his eyes drop her books. "Oh my! I am so sorry!" As Wyatt knelt down to pick up the scattered books on the floor he caught eye of the beautiful young girl before him. She had green-brown almond shaped eyes, long silky chocolate-brown hair and a beautifully made up natural face. It may have sounded cheesy but Wyatt Halliwell knew that what he felt, was love at first sight. "Don't worry about it", the young girl smiled with reassurance. As the pair stood up Wyatt handed her books back and gave her a weak smile, "I apologise once again, it was my fault I was distracted. I'm Wyatt by the way". The girl smiled, "I'm Rory. Are you ok? You look upset", she spoke with genuine concern. "I am now", Wyatt grinned flirtatiously.

* * *

I apologise for being all over the place, but I had to start the story somewhere! Since I have decided to follow the life of all nine of the Halliwell children hopefully each chapter will be more structured and focus on each individual as the story progresses.

Please comment/reviewI'm completely new at this so I apologise for any grammatical errors and variation in characters. I hope you enjoy!

Character list:

Piper:  
Wyatt (24) Wes Ramsey  
Chris (22) Drew Fuller  
Melinda (18) Jana Kramer

Phoebe:  
Prudence (Prue/P.J) (18) (Jessica Stroup)  
Parker (16) (Shenae Grimes)  
Phoenix (16) (Paul Wesley)

Paige:  
Pandora (18) (Ashley Olsen)  
Philippa (18) (Mary- Kate Olsen)  
Henry Jr (16) (James Lafferty)

Rory (24) (Lucy Hale)  
Leighton (22) (Leighton Meester)  
Catherine (21) (Nina Dobrev)


	2. Chapter 2 - Something Wiccan

**Charmed: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 2 - Something Wiccan This Way Comes**

I'd like to start by thanking everyone that reviewed/ favourited/ followed this story. I apologise for the late update and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Saturday morning at the manor...

Chris Halliwell awoke early that morning in order to cram a bit of revision before his siblings and cousins scattered around the manor. Chris was always the first one up and last one down; a bit like his late aunt Prue. Life was always hectic for the young Halliwell between school, witch/ white lighter duties and his social life. The witch-lighter liked being up early, it gave him some time to himself to think and refresh his mind. Chris thought back to the day he received an acceptance letter from CalTech, it had been somewhat as a surprise to him. Despite being intellectually blessed he was aware of the drastic changes this would cause to his lifestyle. Protecting innocents was all he knew from a young age, and giving it all up to focus on his studies gave him a sort of lone feeling. 'I need a bit of balance in my life', he had thought at the time. The young boy knew that he needed to allow himself to take some time off from witch/ white lighter responsibilities as the stress would just cause him to self destruct. And here he was 4 years into med school thinking about how much he had to further offer as an offspring of a Charmed one. Chris finished scribbling on his notebook just to see a bunch of orbs corporealize into his older brother Wyatt.

"Hey peanut!" Wyatt said grinning at his little brother.

Chris shot him a look of annoyance at the ridiculous nickname that had stuck by him since childhood. "You know how much I hate it when you call me that, yet you still feel the need to test my patience", Chris barked.

Wyatt chuckled and sat down on the dining table next to his brother. "What're you doing?" Wyatt asked.

"Studying", Chris shrugged.

Wyatt raised a brow. "Chris it's summer, meaning no studying", Wyatt said grabbing Chris' medical books.

"Give them back!" Chris exclaimed.

"Nope!" Wyatt said playfully.

Chris telekinetically reclaimed his books from his brother's grip and then gave him a look of annoyance. "I like being ahead", Chris said opening a new chapter of his book. Wyatt rolled his eyes at his know-it-all brother. Despite being in the same profession and being equally as blessed intellectually Wyatt was more of a free spirit. He knew when to take breaks whereas his neurotic brother was all work and no play. "Suit yourself", Wyatt spoke in defeat. "I don't understand you at times. You need to live a little", Wyatt spoke with sincere concern. He felt as if Chris was putting a lot of strain on himself which worried Wyatt a lot. As the eldest of his siblings and cousins he saw it as his duty to act as a parental figure and was always there for the younger Halliwells no matter what.

Chris realised how abrupt and rude he was being towards his older brother and sighed. "Sorry Wy, I didn't mean to be rude or anything." He took a moment to recollect his thoughts. "As we all know I'm not so fond of rendezvous", Chris chuckled. "It feels great to be home. I've missed everyone a lot", he admitted.  
"Then why didn't you come home last Summer and Christmas?" Wyatt wondered aloud. "We haven't seen you in over a year Chris. And you're just an orb away", Wyatt said sounding a little hurt.

"I wanted a break from magic. The manor is at the centre of demon attacks, being here brings back bad memories"

"Perhaps, but it's our home. We grew up here, we grew up with magic and you were born to stand out, not to blend in", Wyatt thought back to the time he had first met Rory. He was frustrated with the growing power inside him, but had found comfort in her words. 'You're special', she had once said. 'You were born to stand out, not to blend in'. That was one of the many things he loved about Rory, she was always there for reassurance. She gave him the strength and courage to be a great witch. She was kind, encouraging and never gave up on him, a bit like his mother. Chris knew that what Wyatt had said was true, Chris had to accept his destiny.

"Morning beloved brothers!" Melinda said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Mel", Wyatt said before being enveloped in a hug by his little sister. "Wow someone's a bit enthusiastic today", Wyatt said as Melinda hugged Chris.

"Is it a crime to miss my brothers", Melinda frowned.

"Haha I thought you hated us", Chris smirked.

"Only when you get annoyingly overprotective. And would it kill you to let me go demon hunting alone?"

"Absolutely not", Wyatt and Chris said simultaneously.

Melinda sighed in defeat. Wyatt and Chris were always overprotective when it came to their little sister. Being the eldest in the family Wyatt and Chris were usually fighting demons, whilst the younger Halliwells were still training as witches. Being the two most powerful witches in the family they were strong enough to fight greater evil whereas the younger Halliwells weren't ready and hadn't gained full access to their powers yet. On her 18th birthday Melinda had just inherited her third power of telekinesis, to complement her previous powers of premonition and molecular immobilisation. Indeed Melinda Prudence Halliwell was blessed with all three Charmed powers. This had came as a shock to the Halliwell family as it created a greater source of good. Melinda took advantage of her new powers arguing she was strong enough to face greater demonic challenges, despite being the only witch in her family as her siblings and cousins were either half white-lighter or half Cupid. A bit like her aunt Paige, Melinda was always looking for trouble which resulted in her brothers coming to her rescue, and a stern warning from the great Piper Halliwell.

"Look Mel, we're hard on you only because we love you. You need to learn how to control your powers, then perhaps we'll consider letting you come demon hunting with us", Wyatt reassured her.

Melinda opened her mouth to argue back just to be interrupted by a scream.

"Wyatt! Chris!" Pandora bellowed. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda ran into the foyer just to see dark orbs materialising into dark-lighters. Suddenly the dark-lighter conjured an arrow and aimed at the twice blessed Wyatt Halliwell. Wyatt's white-lighter instincts made him orb out of the way just to be distracted by another dark-lighter that had just shot Chris. Chris screamed in pain as a gush of blood came out of his shoulder. Melinda instantaneously raised her arm and threw the dark-lighter across the room. Wyatt ran over to his brother, putting his force field up before conjuring an energy ball and throwing it at the nearest dark-lighter. The two girls were left to battle alone as Wyatt comforted his brother and tried to heal the ever growing wound over Chris' shoulder. More dark-lighters materialised into the manor, outnumbering the Halliwells. Another dark-lighter aimed an arrow at Pandora and she used her aerokinesis to blow him back. Pain spread through Pandora's body. A dark-lighter behind her had just shot her in the stomach. "Pandora!" Melinda shrieked. Much to their advantage Catherine ran down the stairs and used her pyrokinesis to vanquish the remaining dark-lighters. "Everyone ok?" She asked.

"Wyatt! Pandora... " Melinda stuttered. Wyatt finished healing Chris then ran over to his cousin and healed the venomous wound. "Nothing better than demon fighting at 6 in the morning!" Melinda said sarcastically. "What were you doing up so early anyway?" Melinda asked Pandora.

"I was still a little hungover from last night so I came down to get a glass of water, just then a dark-lighter orbed in and attacked me", Pandora spoke without realising what she had just said.

"Hungover?" Wyatt questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

Pandora flushed pink with embarrassment as Melinda avoided eye contact with her brother. Pandora, Philippa and Prue had stayed over last night with Melinda getting up to no good as usual. Pandora's slip had just got the four caught.

"You're not telling me you girls were drinking last night were you? You're all underage!" Wyatt scolded.

"Yeah I'm really disappointed", Chris joined in. "I mean I expect Philippa, Prue and Mel to but not Pandora", Chris said casually.

Melinda, Pandora and Wyatt glanced at Chris with the same expression, whilst Catherine suppressed laughter. The four girls were occasionally getting into trouble, sneaking out to parties, doing underage drinking and usual teen stuff. Melinda was like the leader of the group, being the oldest of her cousins and youngest of her brothers. She was a free spirit and being Wyatt and Chris' little sister she felt like she had no responsibilities. Prue was also a trouble maker, a bit like Phoebe but knew her limits. Following closely after Melinda was the youngest of the Matthews-Mitchell twins; Philippa. Pandora and Philippa were identical twins but had completely different personalities. Pandora was the responsible one whereas Philippa was the wild, fun one who was always getting into trouble. Pandora was more mature and sophisticated and had long, straight, golden locks whereas Philippa was into rock and rebellious, with dyed light brown messy curls. Pandora being the most responsible out of the four didn't usually drink but had a few drinks the night before with her cousins in celebrations of finishing high school.

Chris' comment had earned him a telekinetically thrown pillow in his face. "Melinda! What was that for?" Chris complained.

"For calling me irresponsible", Melinda said.

"Not directly", Chris countered back. Catherine, Wyatt and Pandora then burst into fits of laughter.

"You're officially my least favourite brother", Melinda stated.

Wyatt grinned at Melinda's comment. "Yay I'm officially your favourite brother!"

"Not really, you're both hypocrites. We all know that you used to get up to way worse when you were my age", Melinda blurted.

"You do?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

Melinda nodded.

"Everyone does", Catherine joined in.

"You can talk", Chris smirked at her.

Catherine bit down on her lip. "Whatever I just saved your life, you're welcome", Catherine said sitting down on a sofa.

"Yeah what are you doing up so early?" Wyatt wondered aloud.

"I don't know I heard a noise and thought it might be a demon, which it was", Catherine smiled at her heroic act.

"Wow who would've thought Catherine, the heavy sleeper would save the day", Chris said sarcastically. Catherine glared at him. Catherine was known to oversleep and was never awake before the afternoon.

"Anyways back to the whole drinking thing", Wyatt looked at Melinda and Pandora. "How did you even manage to get alcohol?" Melinda and Pandora didn't answer. "Mel, Pandora", Wyatt asked again.

"We stole some from the kitchen", Melinda said.

"Please don't tell aunt Piper", Pandora pleaded.

"Ok", Wyatt sighed. He couldn't say no to his little sister and cousin. He wasn't so happy about the whole underage drinking but he really did get up to worse when he was their age. He chuckled at the memory. "Just don't do it again", Wyatt concluded.

"What Wy means is just don't get caught again", Chris joked.

"You're a bad influence", Catherine smirked at Chris.

"So are you", Chris flirted back.

Catherine waved him off as Pandora and Melinda nodded and awkwardly walked away.

* * *

Melinda walked up to her bedroom to wake her cousins Prue and Philippa. "Oh my God!" Melinda exclaimed as she entered the room. Melinda had just walked in on Philippa in bed with her boyfriend Xavier. Xavier Marks had secretly been dating Philippa for 2 years, the reason for this was due to her parent's disapproval. Xavier was Simon Marks' son, Simon Marks had asked for Paige's hand in marriage and had tried to break Henry and Paige up a couple decades ago. Philippa had first met Xavier at magic school, she didn't like him at first but they soon became friends and eventually, lovers. The Charmed ones and their husbands were aware of their childrens' friendship with the Marks but wouldn't be happy with any romantic involvement due to Simon's behaviour years ago. The only people that knew about Philippa and Xavier were Pandora, Prue and Melinda. "Xavier what are you doing here?" Melinda whispered turning away from the couple. "You could've got caught".

"Calm down Mel we were just having a bit of harmless fun", Philippa shrugged putting her boyfriend's t shirt on. "Well I'd love to stay ladies but I should really be going", Xavier said putting his boxers on. "Do you have to go so soon?" Philippa pouted at him. Xavier chuckled, "I'd stay but it would be rather awkward if your parents found out about us this way", Xavier said in his cute British accent. He kissed her on her forehead before grabbing the rest of his clothes. "Okay", Philippa sighed, "bye honey", she said before putting her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a long passionate kiss. "Get a room", Melinda coughed. "Well we did but then you walked in", Philippa spoke with annoyance. Melinda gave a fake laugh, "erm last time I checked this is MY room".

"Ok Mel", Philippa sighed in defeat.

"I'll see you later, bye girls", Xavier said pecking Philippa's lips again before orbing out of the manor.

As soon as Xavier orbed out Melinda pestered her cousin with questions. "What were you thinking? And in MY bed! Gosh Philippa," Melinda said disgusted.

"Sorry Melly but Xav and I don't get to see each other much anymore. And I thought you would've been supportive since we have to keep this whole thing a secret", Phillipa pouted.

Melinda sighed. "Okay I understand but will it kill you to not do the deed in my bed? I really liked those sheets", Melinda frowned.

"Sorry", Philippa tried being serious before bursting into laughter. Melinda followed her in fits of giggles shortly after. "I can't believe you two", Melinda said through giggles. "You've been keeping this a secret for two years, and no one can really keep a secret in this family. Are you ever going to tell aunt Paige and uncle Henry?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't", Philippa said smiling cheekily. "The most fun thing about sneaking around is the danger in almost getting caught."

"Anyway", Melinda said regaining her composure, "I came here to wake you and Prue up. Where's Prue?"

"In the attic, some demon."

"Ok thanks", Melinda said before walking out of her room.

* * *

Prue Halliwell sat on aunt Pearl's couch snuggled up in a blanket with the Book of Shadows on her lap. Phoebe's eldest had mid-length dark brown hair and big grey eyes. Being half witch and half Cupid Prue was more in touch with her Cupid side as well as a hopeless romantic. She was always giving advice on love to her friends and cousins but wasn't so lucky in the area herself. She had her eye set on one man in particular who didn't return the feelings she had for him. Just then a figure shimmered into the attic corporealising into a handsome tall young man with dirty blonde hair, grey eyes similar to those of Prue's, a fit physique and beautiful dimples. It was him. The man Prue was hopelessly in love with. Callum Crawford met Prue's gaze and gave her a sweet smile. Callum was the half-manticore baby the Charmed ones had saved a couple decades ago and had maintained contact since. Callum was Wyatt and Chris' childhood best friend, the Halliwells were very close to Callum and his father Derek and considered them as family. Prue always had a "crush" on Callum as a child. As she got older Prue's feelings for Callum had matured. She admired his charismatic personality along with his charming looks and he had saved her life numerous times so she felt attached to him. Her Cupid instincts told her there was a part of him that felt the same way towards her, but being half demon he felt insecure, thinking demons weren't capable of love and thought Prue deserved better.

"Hey P.J", Callum said.

"Hi", Prue smiled at the nickname he had given her as a child. P.J were her initials, short for Prudence Johnna. "How are you Cal?" She asked him with concern. Prue hadn't seen Callum in weeks which gave her an empty feeling as she was so used to seeing him everyday when they were younger.

"Great, yourself?" Callum asked making awkward small talk.

"Same old", Prue answered.

"Anyways Wy told me about that demon that attacked a few days ago. I managed to sneak into the underworld and got some information that you might find useful."

"Really? What did you find out?" Prue said paying full attention to what Callum was about to say. Prue had been up early searching through the Book of Shadows but had no luck finding the demon that had spontaneously attacked her earlier.

"This demon is like the Cupid equivalent of a dark-lighter. You see how dark-lighters' core aim is to rid the world of white-lighters, this demon's aim is to rid the world of Cupids", Callum explained.

Prue raised an eyebrow at the new information. "Ok so a demon that attacks Cupids randomly attacked me, but if that's the case why didn't they attack earlier, why haven't we heard of them and do they have a name?"

"There's more. Odiums, that's their name aren't as common as dark-lighters. There's a legend that says the world was ridden of Odiums centuries ago in a battle against good and evil. Now there's an uprising of an army, an new threat that has unleashed new demons that witches haven't ever encountered or fought in centuries so there's no such information in the Book of Shadows. This new threat has reunited the underworld and formed an alliance with all types of demonic creatures and is said to be sending dark-lighters against white-lighters, warlocks against witches, Odiums against Cupids and so on", Callum concluded.

"How is that even possible? There's so much conflict between demons how did this new threat manage to suddenly let all hell break loose and form an army of demon?"

"It's not just something that happened over night, it's taken decades. Whatever this new threat is we should be worried and alert at all times".

Prue closed the Book of Shadows that remained on her lap and walked over to put it back on its rightful place on the podium. "What are you doing?" Callum asked her confused at her actions.

"Well if new demons have been unleashed from hell I don't think we'll be needing this anymore", Prue sighed flickering her fingers over the triquetra on the front cover of the book. The Book of Shadows had played an important part in the Charmed ones' children's lives, it was their guide and had taught them how to be better witches. Prue's instincts told her something back was coming. Something the book couldn't help them with, which made her feel lost without it.

"Don't worry P.J I'm not going to let anything happen to you", Callum assured her as he looked into her deep grey eyes.

"You're always saving me", Prue held his stare.

"I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if something happened to you", Callum whispered.

Prue felt adrenaline rush through her body. Callum made her feel safe, he was always protective of her and had even risked his own life for her in the past. Prue wanted to tell him how she felt, she wanted to feel the warmth of his arms wrapped around her, she wanted to be his.

"Prue you won't believe what I just saw", Melinda walked into the attic, breaking the moment between Prue and Callum. "Hey Cal", Melinda said awkwardly. "What brings you here?" Melinda asked. Prue shot a look towards Melinda which said 'thank you for ruining the moment'. Melinda stuck her tongue out at her cousin when Callum wasn't looking, who had now moved away from Prue. "I was just telling P.J about this demon that attacks Cupids. By the way have there been any dark-lighter attacks lately?" Callum asked.

"Actually Pandora was attacked a while ago. Anything I should be aware of?" Melinda asked concerned.

"I've got to go now but P.J will fill you in. Take care of yourself", Callum said in a hurry.

"Ok bye Cal, great seeing you again", Melinda said giving him a hug. Prue looked at Callum and gave him a sweet smile before he shimmered away.

"So what did you see?" Prue turned her attention towards Melinda.

"Philippa and Xavier having a intimate moment in my bedroom", Melinda said annoyed. "But speaking of intimate moments, what just happened with you and Cal?" Melinda grinned at her cousin.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Prue snapped at Melinda. Prue hated talking to her cousins about Callum, it was a hard topic for her. All three of her cousins knew about Prue's feelings towards Callum and would always make a comment every once in a while to wind her up. The only cousin that was considerate towards her feelings was Pandora, being the most responsible out of the four. Melinda usually talked about how hot Callum was and how good he would be in bed, to Prue's annoyance. "You need to let it all out Prue", Melinda said sitting down on aunt Pearl's couch. "Just tell Callum how you feel. If you don't I will!"

"You will do no such thing", Prue said sitting back on aunt Pearl's couch.

"Why? You two need a push, you've liked him since forever."

"Yeah but Callum doesn't want to be with me", Prue frowned and snuggled up to her cousin and lay her head on her shoulder.

"Oh P.J", Melinda frowned. "I've seen the way he looks at you, he's an idiot if he doesn't want you back", she comforted her cousin.

"He thinks being half demon means he's forbidden to be with me. He's not a demon Mel, trust me he's the most kind, caring being in the world."

"Oh honey I know, that idiot will finally realise what he's missing and be with you in no time."

Prue smiled at the thought of being with Callum. That's all she ever wanted, he's all she ever wanted.

"So how do you think he's in bed?" Melinda smirked.

"Hey I saw him first!" Prue exclaimed.

"Haha I was only joking", Melinda smiled at the Cupid-Witch. "Or was I?" She teased. Prue glared at her. "You can't blame me, blame Callum for being so sexy", Melinda chuckled.

"I hate you", Prue smirked before walking out of the attic.

"Love you too!" Melinda shouted across the room

* * *

Saturday afternoon at the manor...

"So Callum said there's a new threat?" Chris finished.

"Yes which means we are going to have to fight off new demons that non of our ancestors have ever encountered before", Prue finished explaining.

After her uncomfortable talk with Melinda, Prue had called for a family conference at the manor. All her cousins, aunts and uncles were gathered at the manor discussing new strategies and preparing themselves for what was to come next.

"This means new potions, new spells and more practise of magic", Paige chimed in.

"I'm 10 steps ahead, I've come up with about 16 new spells since I got back", Chris said proudly.

"How so?" Phoenix raised his eyebrow. "You've only been back for a day."

"Well I woke up early to cram a bit of studying and came up with some spells in the process", Chris admitted.

"I'm not surprised", Henry Jr. joked.

Chris shot him a look. "Haha Henry you're hysterical", Chris said with a straight face.

"And the infamous, neurotic Christopher is back!" Henry Jr. teased.

"Ok that's enough teasing for the day ", Piper interrupted. "Lunch is almost made and I'd like it if we could have a nice family meal without any demon talk", Piper gestured for everyone to head to the dining room. Instantly everyone followed the Charmed one's commands and headed to the dining room. Being the oldest Charmed one Piper Halliwell was practically in charge of the family. She was always disciplining the children and they knew not to get on her bad side. In fact some of them were quite afraid of their aunt Piper. "So when are Rory, Leighton and Catherine getting here?" Chris asked no one in particular as he took a seat.

"They should be here any minute now. Why are you waiting for your girlfriend?" Wyatt teased his brother.

"Which one?" Phoenix joined in. Chris gave them both a glare. His brother and cousins always teased him about going out with both, Catherine and Leighton in the past.

"She's not my girlfriend, and I was referring to Leighton you idiots. She is almost as good as me at creating spells and potions so the sooner they come here the sooner we can work on new material", Chris said.

"Someone's getting a bit big headed", Catherine said sparkling in with her sisters.

"And what do you mean almost as good?" Leighton said offended.

"Never mind", Chris looked away in embarrassment. The Halliwells greeted their soon to be -in laws as Catherine and Leighton sat next to Chris, and Rory sat next to her fiancé.

"Hey honey", Wyatt greeted her with a kiss.

"Hi Rory!" Phoenix and Henry Jr. said smiling simultaneously. They both had a crush on their soon to be sister in law, which was quite humorous for the Halliwells. Wyatt glared at the two 16 year olds which made them blush with embarrassment and turn away from the Twice Blessed. "Yes you better be ashamed", Wyatt teased the younger boys.

Rory chuckled. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell", she said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes dear?" Wyatt flinched at the pronunciation of his full name.

"Stop picking on your little cousins", she laughed.

"I beg to differ!" Phoenix defended himself. "I am not little", Phoenix said feeling offended.

"Whatever kiddo", Wyatt chuckled.

"Anyways", Chris began, "Cal got some new information from the underworld." Chris filled the newly arrived girls on what Prue had told them earlier.

"So you reckon the gate of hell has been opened and demons that have been banished to hell are going to launch an attack?" Leighton said taking in the piece of information.

"Basically", Chris concluded. "And since you're the second best at spell casting and potion making it's up to us Corny", Chris grinned.

"Second best? And don't call me Corny!" Leighton said annoyed. She hated the nickname he had given him, Leighton's middle name was Cornelia and Chris had shortened it to 'Corny' to her despise.

"You are so full of it", Henry Jr. added.

"Ok children, lunchtime", Piper interrupted once again. The conversation came to an end as they all dug into their meal.

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell spent the evening in the kitchen experimenting with potion ingredients. He wasn't as good as his brother when it came to inventing potions but he wanted to be fully prepared for the next demon attack. The Twice Blessed's strengths laid in his active powers but he knew better than to rely on his active powers so much as he had learnt a good witch doesn't just rely on their active powers, one of the many things he had learnt from his aunt Phoebe who had temporarily lost her powers a couple years Book of Shadows lay on the kitchen worktop open to a random page on explosive potions. Wyatt had all types of ingredients scattered on the worktop and was randomly tossing ingredients in a pot as he went along. His hurriedness to create a power new potion had ended up in disastrous results and the pot exploded. Just then his fiancé walked into the kitchen, glanced at her fiancé and burst into laughter.

"What happened?" She said through fits of laughter as she began cleaning the mess up.

A very embarrassed Wyatt stared at his fiancé smothered in soot. "The potion exploded", he answered simply.

"I can see that", Rory teased. "I have got to get a picture of this", she said between laughter as he took her phone out of her jean pocket and aimed the camera towards him. Just before she could capture a shot he telekinetically orbed her phone out of her hand. "Wyatt!" She complained. "That is unfair use of magic!" The claimed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures", he said before grabbing a towel from the kitchen worktop and cleaning his face. "And I think you've got enough embarrassing pictures of me on your phone", Wyatt snickered.

Rory stared at him unamused. "Fine you can just clean up the kitchen yourself", she grinned as she tossed a kitchen cloth at him. "And I'd like my phone back", she said as she telekinetically reclaimed the device from his grasp.

"Honey please", Wyatt pouted pulling his best puppy dog face.

"Nope!" She teased as she turned towards the door. Wyatt grabbed her waist and laid a trail of kisses along her neck. Rory warmed up in his arms and gave into the temptation. Just then an unfamiliar demon shimmered in. "Wyatt!" Rory screamed.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me", Wyattt complained, unhappy with the disruption. Rory used her power of molecular immobilisation to freeze the creature that stood before the couple. The demonic creature had a woman's torso, winged arms and bird like legs. But the most terrifying feature of all was her gorgon head. "What is that?" Wyatt asked, turning his head towards the immobilised creature.

"A Harpy", Rory said swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"A what?" Wyatt questions with sheer confusion.

"Cliff notes version a Greek mythological character, a bit like medusa so if you stare directly at her you turn into stone!" She explained hurriedly as she went over to the Book of Shadows looking for some form of vanquish before the time freeze wore off.

"Why don't we just blow her up?" Wyatt said as if it was the most simplest solution ever.

"Honey we can't, it would just piss her off and amplify her powers", Rory explained. "Look there's a spell here!" Wyatt looked over at the book and begun reciting the spell:

_**We call upon the ancient power  
To help us with this great endeavour  
With the desire to vanquish this gorgon  
Let this spell consume her organs**_

Within a matter of seconds the Harpy was consumed with flames and exploded in a bright hue.

"Nice spell", Wyatt grinned. "Although I'm not sure she has any organs", Wyatt said hazed. Rory smiled at her confused fiancé. "Now where were we?" Wyatt smirked before wrapping his arms around her waist.

* * *

Saturday night at Phoebe and Coop's...

Phoenix Halliwell lay on his bed, punk rock music blasting from his speakers, with his iPad on his lap. He was in the middle of browsing the web for old folklore legends when he received a phone call from his best friend and fellow soccer teammate. "Yes Greg", Phoenix answered.

"Phoenix you have to come to Danny's party", his friend said over loud music.

"I'm not really in the mood to crash a college party", Phoenix said responsibly, when in fact he was too lazy to go out. Being captain of the soccer team Phoenix was really social but going out every night felt a bit repetitive at times and got old.

"When have you ever said no at an opportunity to go out and get drunk", his friend said with mock shock. Phoenix just chuckled. "There's going to be a lot of cute girls there", his friend tried. Phoenix, being a player and heartbreaker jumped at the opportunity, his friend had managed to convince him.

"So much for a lazy Saturday", he sighed in defeat. "See you in 10", he said hanging up. He then scrolled through his contacts and called his cousin. "H.J, what do you say about going to Danny's party?"

A couple minutes later Phoenix beamed into the corner of a house, followed by his cousin Henry who orbed in shortly after. Phoenix and Henry were the youngest of their cousins therefore were seen as the "babies of the house". Despite being the youngest they were actually quite social and had the most sense of normality being the youngest and forbidden to hunt demons at only 16 years of age. Phoenix was captain of the soccer team whilst Henry Jr. was captain of the basketball been, so they were quite popular at school.

"I don't know why you drag me to these things", Henry complained.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and glanced at his cousin. "You complain a lot, you're a bit too grumpy for a jock", Phoenix countered back. "Besides I hear Aria's going to be here." Henry Jr. stopped in his tracks as he processed what his cousin had just said. Aria, Aria Van Der Woodsen was at the same party as him. He had a crush on her for as long as he could remember but he'd never actually been in a serious relationship so he had no idea how he was going to win her over. "And being the amazing half-Cupid I am, I thought you might need a bit of encouragement", Phoenix said as he pushed his cousin towards the herd of people going inside the house. As they entered they were greeted by their many friends. A lot of girls were throwing themselves at Henry Jr. and Phoenix, as per usual. Whilst Phoenix was enjoying the attention, Henry only had eyes for one girl. As he turned his attention away from his social circle he caught glimpse of the girl he had been crushing on since she moved to San Francisco a couple months ago. There she stood dressed in a little black dress that did wonders for her figure. Her long brunette hair was neatly curled at the ends, she wore minimum make up, mascara and eyeliner to complement her big brown eye. She was holding a red cup in her hand which was clearly filled with liquor and laughing about something her friend had just said.

"Hey guys I'll be right back", Henry Jr. excused himself from his friends and headed towards Aria and her group of friends. Aria looked up to see Henry Jr. approaching her. "Hi I don't think we've met, I'm Henry", Henry said giving her a smile.

"Hey Henry, I'm Aria", the young girl replied returning his smile. "You're in my maths class right?"

"Yeah and Chemistry", Henry smiled sheepishly. "So you've just moved here right?" He asked starting off the conversation.

"Yeah my sisters and I moved back from New York", Aria replied.

Just then their conversation was interrupted by Phoenix. "Hey guys, I'm sorry to cut this short but I need to speak to my cousin for a minute", Phoenix informed Aria.

"Oh ok, so I'll see you around?" Aria smiled.

"Course, I'll see you in.. Maths", Henry said wishing the conversation hadn't come to such an abrupt end.

"And Chemistry", Aria added.

Henry smiled before being dragged away by his cousin. "Seriously Phoenix?" Henry said annoyed.

"You know I wouldn't interrupt you unless there was a magical emergency", Phoenix said emphasising the word "magical".

"What now?" He complained as he followed Phoenix.

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell decided to stay at home that night enjoying a wonderful meal her husband had just cooked. Being married to a Cupid definitely had its perks. Not only was Coop a hopeless romantic, he was also an excellent cook. Which was a good thing since the kitchen wasn't exactly Phoebe's area of expertise. The middle sister of the three was at the peak of her career with an international best selling book and her own talk show. She had become somewhat of a celebrity. Coop on the other hand was still bringing couples together around the world along with co-managing P3, the club Piper had owned. After starting up her own restaurant Piper had enough revenues to keep the club which was still a success and a hangout place for the next generation. Coop had treated his beloved wife to a nice peaceful dinner after a hectic week of work.

"I have to say Coop you have outdone yourself", Phoebe said through a mouthful of pasta. Being in her forties Phoebe was still a fun loving free spirit and hadn't aged a bit. Her son Phoenix's friends had actually developed a crush on her prior to her good looks.

"How lady like", Coop teased his wife whom was speaking and eating simultaneously. "And thank you, I'm quite the cook", he grinned full of pride.

"You're such a woman at times", she scoffed. "And you're still not as good as Piper", Phoebe mocked.

Coop gasped dramatically pretending to be hurt. Piper and Coop had a competitive streak as to who was the better cook. Phoebe often teased him about it as he was almost as passionate as Piper when it came to cooking. Just as Coop was about to make a sarcastic remark a crimson light appeared in the corner of his eyes corporealizing into an Odium. Phoebe stared at the unfamiliar demon as realisation hit her. Before any of them couple take action the Odium conjured up an arrow and struck Coop in the chest.

"Coop!" Phoebe shrieked. She used her pathokinesis to electrocute the Odium, having no effect whatsoever on the demonic creature. The demon then beamed out in his signature crimson hue as she ran over to her husband's side. "Honey hold on, I'm going to take you to the manor", Phoebe panicked grabbing her keys and heading to the manor.

* * *

At the manor...

Piper Halliwell was snuggled up with her husband on the living room sofa, enjoying a nice movie. Just then there was a knock on the door. "That's odd", Piper thought aloud. No one in her family ever knocked on the door. Being populated with half-cupids and half-white lighters the Halliwells often beamed or orbed in. And when it came to demons they usually broke in or shimmered in unannounced. Piper got off the sofa and walked into the foyer to answer the constant knocking on the door. As soon as she opened the door she met a panicked Phoebe and a wounded Coop. "Oh my God Phoebe what happened?" Piper questioned her as she helped assist Coop into the living room.

"A demon attacked Coop and shot him with an arrow", she stuttered.

"We need to alert the kids", Piper panicked sending out an emergency text. Within several minutes the younger Halliwells orbed and beamed into the manor.

"Dad! What happened?" Prue cried running to her father's side.

"He was attacked by a demon", Phoebe answered, comforting her daughter.

"Paige! Wyatt! Chris!" Piper yelled into air. With the three half- white lighters being the only ones in the family with an healing powers Piper figured Coop's wound could only be healed with a white lighter's touch. Just then Wyatt, Chris and Paige corporealised into the manor.

"Heal. Now. " Piper ordered. The three spread out their hands over Coop and within a number of seconds his wound started to heal. Everyone sighed with relief. Prue, Parker and Phoenix all hugged their dad relieved he was still alive.

"In guessing an Odium was behind this", Chris finally spoke breaking the silence.

Phoebe nodded. "It beamed into the house with a red light instead of pink."

"A bit like how dark lighters have black orbs and white lighters have white", Wyatt added.

"And strikes cupids with poisonous arrows like dark lighters do to white lighters", Chris thought aloud. "This is just like Callum said."

"It doesn't make any sense, Odiums were banished away to hell centuries ago", Coop said.

"Cal did say new demons are being unleashed from hell", Chris said.

"But it still doesn't explain the Harpy that attacked me and Rory earlier", Wyatt wondered.

"You were attacked?" Piper said getting overprotective of her son. Although Wyatt and Chris were the main demon fighters of the family, it still struck her when either of them were attacked by demons.

"Did you just say Harpy?" Leo questioned.

"Mum I'm fine, and dad why are you so shocked?" Wyatt turned towards his father after reassuring his mother he was fine.

"Harpies are practically extinct", Leo informed.

"And you know this how?" Chris questioned.

"Harpies were originally beautiful winged women who were cursed and turned evil. The evil Harpies had too much power over them that a single look could turn anyone into stone. They were banished away to hell when I was a young white lighter and haven't been a threat since", Leo finished.

"Wow you really are old", Chris said sarcastically. Leo rolled his eyes at his neurotic son as everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh Chris it is your sense of humour that keeps the world going", Wyatt joked. The Halliwells then enjoyed the rest of the night laughing and spending quality time as a family. But little did they know, a war had just begun.

* * *

Thank you to everyone reading this, I hope you liked this chapter. Again I apologise for being all over the place and please review/ follow/ favourite. Thank you!

Character list:

Xavier (18) (Joseph Morgan)  
Callum (22) (Kellan Lutz)  
Aria (16) (Mila Kunis)


	3. Chapter 3 - Love At First Charge

**Charmed: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 3 - Love At First Charge**

Thanks to everyone for following and favouriting this story. I apologise for taking so long to update, but I made sure this chapter was longer so I hope I've redeemed myself! Enjoy!

* * *

At the Manor...

Wyatt Halliwell was seated at the dining table skimming through a collection of books he had picked up at magic school. Across him sat his brother Chris who was snoring loudly into a book. Wyatt chuckled at his younger brother. Wyatt, Chris and Wyatt's fiancé Rory had stayed up the previous night trying to get a lead on the demons that had attacked during the week. His cousins went home earlier, stating they were too tired to help, which had left the three adults to carry out the research by themselves. Wyatt and Rory had awoken early that morning and had a little make out session before Chris woke up. He really was a heavy sleeper, Wyatt thought. Rory walked into the dining room bearing three cups of coffee, snapping the Twice-Blessed out of his thoughts. "Thanks babe," Wyatt said as he took a cup out of Rory's hand.

"Any progress?" Rory asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Nope. And this idiot hasn't woken up yet so we're hopeless," Wyatt said referring to his brother, who was still in his slumber.

"We need to wake sleeping beauty up," she clearly stated.

"No! We don't get any alone time nowadays," Wyatt complained.

"Ah ok, explain what we were doing 20 minutes ago," Rory giggled.

"Chris! Wake up!" Wyatt shouted at his brother, trying to avoid his fiancé.

"Huh?" Chris said, fully awaken by his brother's voice.

"Smooth," Rory snickered at Wyatt. "Here have some coffee", she said handing the cup to Chris. Chris quickly took the cup from her and drank the warm liquid hurriedly.

"That's good," Chris said between sips. "I couldn't sleep at all!"

"You slept like a baby. I tried waking you up about three times," Wyatt raised his brow.

"I have this massive headache," Chris said holding his head.

"Are you ok?" Rory asked concerned.

"It's probably nothing," Chris shrugged before changing the subject. "Anyway I made a list of all the demons that have attacked this week and I've found a correlation. We know that some powerful force of evil has let these demons out, they all range from Odiums, Harpies, Hydras and so on. We also know that we've never encountered these demons before because they're considered a serious threat and there's no way of escaping from hell, even with assistance. What I don't understand is that there's no demon powerful enough to open the gate of hell."

"Who could be powerful enough to do such a thing?" Wyatt wondered rhetorically. "I guess we're back to square one," Wyatt sighed.

"Yes we are. But the only thing we can do now is be extra cautious, whoever's behind this is worse than the source and ultimate power put together," Chris concluded.

"Well thanks for scaring us," Wyatt moaned.

"When have you ever been scared? You're supposed to be the almighty Twice-Blessed," Chris challenged.

Wyatt glared at his brother with annoyance. He hated the constant reminder of being the most powerful Witch to walk the earth. Everyone relied on the Twice-Blessed to save the day and always rubbed it in if he ever failed to do so. "It's called sarcasm little brother. And I'm not scared, just a little annoyed. The wedding's weeks away and as per usual demons feel the need to ruin everything."

"Hey there's no need to feel disheartened," Rory began comforting Wyatt. "We will get through this, together," she put her hands on either side of his face and assured him.

"Cheesy much?" Chris said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I hope you burn your tongue," Rory teased her soon to be brother in law.

Just then Chris' coffee began to increase in temperature, and before he could register, the heat burned his tongue. "Ahh!" Chris shrieked. "You really need to get your projection power under control!" He said unamused.

"But I do have it under control," Rory shrugged.

Chris glanced at his brother. "Handle your woman blondie," Chris complained.

"You deserved it peanut," Wyatt laughed.

"I'd gladly answer back but my head really hurts!" Chris complained.

"I thought you said it was nothing?" Wyatt questioned raising his brow.

"I lied," Chris sighed. "There's a ringing in my head. It sounds like a train."

"Bipolar much?" Wyatt whispered in Rory's ear. The couple chuckled at the neurotic younger Witch-lighter.

"I heard that!" Chris complained.

"Good. Now as for your headache it probably has something to do with magic," Wyatt said.

"What's so magical about a headache?" Chris said sarcastically.

"Well do you remember that time I had a massive migraine that lasted for days?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah," Chris thought back to the memory. A couple years ago Wyatt had been suffering for days. He remembered feeling worried about his brother and thought he had almost lost him, but it turned out the Elders had assigned Wyatt his first charge. "You don't think I could be getting my first charge, do you?" Chris questioned, surprised.

"It's a possibility," Wyatt said. "I'll go check with the Elders," he said before pecking Rory's lips and orbing away to the heavens.

Chris zoned out as soon as his brother told him he could possibly be getting his first charge. Chris always doubted his abilities as a Whitelighter, Chris was an astounding Witch but he didn't think he had the persona of a Whitelighter. His aunt Paige kept reassuring all the Halliwell descendants that Whitelighters were the glue that held the magical world together. With time Chris had realised the importance of a Whitelighter, they were meant to be guardian angels that looked over Witches and future Whitelighters, of which Chris didn't think he had the capability of doing so. Chris wasn't a pacifist or calm and reassuring like his brother Wyatt. Wyatt had easily embraced his responsibilities as a Whitelighter, given his calm and caring nature. He had a soft heart and acted like an optimist which made him the perfect Whitelighter. Chris on the other hand was rebellious and sarcastic, making it hard for him to be empathetic towards others. He was a feisty Halliwell like his mother, not a softhearted angel like his father and brother.

"Chris what's wrong?" Rory said pulling him out of his trance.

"I don't think I'm going to be a good Whitelighter," Chris answered simply.

Rory rolled her eyes. "And why do you say such a thing?" She sighed at his pessimism.

"Because I don't know the first thing about being a Whitelighter. I'm only half Whitelighter by birth, not by nature," Chris rambled on.

"You need to stop doubting yourself Chris, you're one of the smartest people I've ever met. You're always coming up with battle plans and have saved us all on numerous occasions, anyone would be lucky to have you as their Whitelighter," she assured him.

"See! Even you'd make a better Whitelighter than me!" Chris complained at her wisdom.

"Snap out of it!" Rory lectured.

"Sorry," Chris smirked. "Headaches make me grumpy," he admitted.

"Are you sure that's the only thing that makes you grumpy?" She teased.

"Haha good one," Chris glared at his soon to be sister in law.

Suddenly a swirl of white orbs engulfed the dining room materialising into the Twice-Blessed Wyatt Halliwell. "Sorry it took so long," he said grinning.

"Yeah why does it take so long up there?" Rory wondered aloud.

"Well the Elders have indeed assigned you your first charge, or charges..." Wyatt mumbled the last bit.

"I mustn't be hearing correctly. Did you just say charges?" Chris glanced at his brother with shock.

"That's what took so long. The Elders have picked you to look after three Witches, well three sister Witches who have just came into their powers," Wyatt finished.

Chris exchanged a look with Wyatt, then Rory, then back at Wyatt. He thought one charge was a lot for him to handle, never mind three.

"What do you mean they've just came into their powers?" Rory asked Wyatt.

"Their powers were bound from a young age, their mother recently passed away so I guess their powers are now unbound," Wyatt answered.

"Great, I don't just have one, but three emotionally distraught charges! Nothing worse than having a newbie as a Whitelighter!" Chris moaned. "Don't you think someone with more experience should be their Whitelighter? Like you?"

"The Elders think you're perfect for the job, you're a new Whitelighter and they're new to magic. In a way you'll both be teaching each other. And the Elders say they have a great destiny to fulfil so it's important for you to protect them."

"I don't know Wy, I'll think about it," Chris sighed in defeat. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

"Okay now I've got to get ready for work, but I'll see you in the evening and we can meet your new charges," Wyatt said grinning. "Please stop doubting yourself," he reassured his brother.

"Remember what I said before, anyone would be lucky to have you as their Whitelighter," Rory added. The couple said their goodbyes and then orbed to their apartment.

Chris took in the information and analysed it. He was chosen by the Elders to protect three sister Witches who had just came into their powers. This sounded a bit too familiar.

* * *

Prudence Johnna Halliwell woke up and smiled at the warmth of her bed and the sunlight peaking through the blinds in her bedroom. She had woken up from another dream she had about Callum. She regularly dreamt about him and wished her dreams could be turned into reality, the perfect world where she could be with the one man she could never be with. The Cupid-Witch sighed and looked around at her perfectly tidy room. Similar to her aunt Piper, Prue was a neat freak. Her walls were cream except for one which was painted red and consisted of a large painting. Prue was very creative and enjoyed painting as well as creative writing. Although she was passionate about art and the way in which she could express herself, she aspired to be an author. Just then Prue caught sight of her clock. Her grey eyes widened in shock. She was late for Magic School! The half Cupid rushed to get dressed before she beamed into Magical School. Great, she thought. I guess I'll be making an entrance. As she walked into class she was met by a dozen pair of eyes.

"Prue, were so glad you could join us!" Leo said smiling at his niece. Prue was glad her uncle Leo was teaching the lesson. He wasn't strict and knew the young teen was embarrassed to be making a grand entrance.

"Sorry I'm late uncle Leo," she mumbled before sitting down next to Melinda. Melinda smirked and turned to her cousin.

"You're such a rebel P.J," she whispered.

"Haha I didn't mean to be late, I overslept," Prue defended herself.

"Oh having dreams about a cute blond with dimples again?" Melinda teased. Just as Prue was going to answer back she was interrupted by her uncle.

"Melinda, Prue care to discuss with the rest of the class?" Leo said.

"Sorry dad," Melinda smiled sweetly at her father. She was daddy's little girl after all and always got off easy unlike her brothers. Prue rolled her eyes at her cousin. Melinda could get away with murder with those big brown eyes and cute smile. Leo also rolled his eyes as he knew he couldn't tell his little girl off.

Suddenly the door opened and Paige walked in escorting a younger boy. "Sorry to interrupt Leo but we have a new student joining us," Paige announced. The younger boy stepped forward, revealing a tall boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a killer smile. All the girls in the class were left speechless at the sight of the good looking new student. "Hello Mr Wyatt my name's Jacob, Jacob Mikaelson," Jacob said.

"Hi Jacob, please call me Leo," Leo smiled. "And welcome to Modern Magic."

"Jacob is a transfer student from New Orleans College of the Magical Arts and I was hoping the girls could kindly volunteer to show him around," Paige insisted looking at Melinda, Prue and her two daughters Pandora and Philippa.

"Sure!" Melinda was the first to speak up. She smiled at Jacob as Leo gestured for him to be seated next to Melinda. Melinda was a really friendly person and got along with almost anyone and everyone. Although she was friendly by nature, she was also mesmerised by the new boy, as were the other girls in the class. Jacob sat in the empty seat next to Melinda and Prue, and smiled at the two girls.

_'Hottie alert!'_ Philippa telepathically broadcast to her sister, and cousins across the room.

_'Don't even think about it, I saw him first. And what would Xavier say?' _Pandora argued.

_'Whatever, he's sitting next to me,'_ Melinda smiled at the twins sitting across her.

_'Because you literally jumped at the opportunity to show him around,'_ Philippa glared at her cousin.

_'Whatever, now get out of my head and let me speak to my future husband,_' Melinda smirked blocking the telepath out.

"Hi I'm Melinda," she introduced herself.

"Hey Melinda, I'm Jacob," he answered kindly. But it wasn't Melinda he was interested in. "And who might you be?" He smiled at Prue.

"Prue," she answered. "Prue Halliwell, Melinda's cousin."

Pandora and Philippa exchanged a look and glanced at Prue. _'What?'_ Prue questioned the two telepathic twins.

_'New boy is checking you out,'_ Philippa teased her.

_'Seriously P.J you should hear his thoughts,'_ Pandora joined in.

_'Philippa, Pandora stop reading his thoughts. And I'm really not interested,' _Prue argued. She genuinely wasn't interested, she still had feelings for Callum despite the handsome young man sitting besides her.

_'It's not my fault he's not blocking his thoughts,' _Philippa defended herself.

_'Of course he's not, no one outside our family can block their thoughts,' _Pandora rolled her eyes at her sister.

Prue shook her head and blocked the two telepaths once again. She turned towards Jacob once again and smiled politely. "Nice to meet you Prue," he grinned.

* * *

At the Manor...

"Chris, I'm home!" Wyatt said as he orbed into the foyer.

"In the conservatory," Chris shouted to his brother. Wyatt walked into the conservatory at the sight of Chris and Callum sword fighting.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt questioned the duo.

"Sword fight," Chris answered simply.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his brother. "I can see that."

"I'm training peanut here," Callum chuckled at his friend's expression at the mention of his embarrassing nickname.

"Don't call me that!" Chris complained clinking his sword against the half Manticore's.

Callum caught him off guard and Chris' sword fell to the floor. "You're dead," Callum smirked pointing his sword at the Witch-lighter.

"Well not all of us have Manticore hyper speed," Chris complained.

Wyatt laughed at his little brother. "Excuses," Wyatt shook his head. "Why are you sword fighting in the house? Mum is going to kill you."

"I'm trying to avoid dad at magic school," Chris said.

"Is this about the new charge thing?" Callum cut in.

"Who told you about that?" Chris exclaimed.

"Wyatt told me," he smirked at his best friend.

"You're an idiot," Chris said glaring at his brother.

"Come on, let's go meet your new charges," Wyatt began.

"No," Chris argued. Chris was terrified since he heard he was getting three new charges. Ever since, he had gone on a hunting spree in the underworld, written three new spells and worked on his combat skills. Quite a productive day in the life of Chris Halliwell.

"Chris," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt," Chris played along.

"Can you please talk to him?" Wyatt gestured at Callum.

"Listen Christopher," Callum began. Chris exchanged a look between his brother and best friend. He knew he was in trouble when someone said his full name. "You need to stop being afraid. The Elders have trusted you to guide three Witches completely new to this, they need someone like you and I hate to admit it but you're one of the smartest people I know. It's nothing you can't handle," Callum concluded. Chris sighed. Wyatt and Callum were his older brothers and they always lectured him. He knew he had lost the argument and gave in.

"Ok," Chris smiled for the first time that day. "Let's go meet my new charges," Chris mentally prepared himself for the first meeting.

"I think we got to him," Wyatt smiled at his best friend.

"Alas!" Callum joked. "And don't you dare back out now. I will personally drag you there myself if I have to," he said with a serious expression.

"Or I'll call dad and he can lecture you," Wyatt said stifling laughter.

"How childish," Chris rolled his eyes.

Before Wyatt could answer a tall, younger boy beamed in corporealizing into Phoenix. His shirt was torn, his face was full of dirt and scratches, and he was panting. "Phoenix! What happened?" Wyatt gasped at the sight of his little cousin. He ran over to the teen and began healing his wounds. As the familiar golden glow of light healed his injuries he began to explain the story.

"I saw the strangest thing today," Phoenix said remembering what he had seen earlier that day. "I was walking out of school after soccer practise and I saw some sort of demonic ritual going on in a corner. And they had an innocent held hostage," said Phoenix.

"How's that strange? Innocents are always being held hostage," Chris said without thinking. The three other boys turned and looked at him like he was crazy. "What? I mean we see this everyday, don't we?" Chris said rhetorically.

"Yes Chris," Callum smirked at his embarrassed friend.

"Carry on," Wyatt shook his head at the two men and insisted Phoenix to continue with the story.

"I haven't got to the strange part yet. When I saw the demons using the victim to perform some sort of ritual I went over to stop them. I was ready to kick some demon ass but as I approached them I saw that the demon that held the girl looked exactly like me," Phoenix shivered at the memory. "He caught me off guard and attacked me before I could do anything. Luckily I got away but the girl was dead before I could do anything about it," Phoenix said looking down. He would never be ok with losing an innocent.

"What do you mean he looked exactly like you?" Chris intervened.

"I don't know," Phoenix surrendered thinking of a reason.

"It was probably a shapeshifter," Wyatt suggested.

"I don't think so," Callum chimed in. "This isn't a coincidence. And I don't think they have a motive for glamouring themselves to look like Phoenix."

"What are you trying to imply?" Wyatt asked.

"Doppelgängers," said Callum.

"What?" They all looked at him in bewilderment.

"This sounds really weird but you know that legend that there's apparently 7 people in the world that look like you? It's actually real. Doppelgängers are demonic beings that look exactly like a human being and are considered an omen of bad luck," said Callum.

Chris stared at Callum in confusion. "And how do you know this?" Chris asked him.

"Read it in a book somewhere in magic school," Callum shrugged.

"And you waited now to tell us," Chris remarked.

"Whatever. I'm going to go check the Book of Shadows then I'm going after that thing," Phoenix started towards the attic.

"I don't think so," Wyatt stopped his cousin. "You are not going after the demon alone."

"Wy, innocents are at stake here," Phoenix complained.

"You barely made it out alive. If you're going you need one of us to go with you," Wyatt lectured. Wyatt, Chris and Callum being the oldest were more experienced and didn't allow any of the younger Halliwells go demon hunting alone.

Phoenix knew he could never have his way, after all he was only 16 and his powers were still growing. "Ok," he sighed in defeat. Although he hated being treated like a child, he'd rather be supervised by the adults than lose another innocent.

"Alright. Cal can you keep an eye on Phoenix while I take Chris to see his new charges?" Wyatt asked.

"You have a charge?" Phoenix asked in shock.

"Yeah, three!" Wyatt exclaimed, grinning at his little cousin.

"Chris that's amazing," Phoenix said impressed.

"You see?" Wyatt looked at Chris.

"Ok I get it, let's go before I change my mind," Chris said before following his brother's orb trails.

The swirl of white light disappeared leaving Callum and Phoenix in the conservatory of the manor. "Come on kiddo, we've got a demon to vanquish," Callum said to the younger boy before the two headed towards the attic.

* * *

At Magic School...

"So Jacob tell us a little about yourself," Melinda started. At the end of lesson Melinda had volunteered to show Jacob around. Her cousins had tagged along, clearly infatuated by the good looking new boy. After a quick tour of the ginormous school the group had just entered the canteen where they were greeted by their friends and settled down on a fairly large table.

"Erm well I just moved to San Francisco from New Orleans and I'm half Phoenix," Jacob answered.

"Oh you're a hybrid too? I'm half Whitelighter," Philippa flirted. Melinda, Pandora and their other friends glared at her.

"Hey Philippa your boyfriend's here!" Melinda said loud enough for Jacob to hear. Philippa glared at her cousin as Xavier approached the table.

"Hello everyone," Xavier smiled as he gave a quick kiss to Philippa. "I don't think we've met," he said turning towards Jacob. "I'm Xavier," he held his hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Jacob," he answered.

"What do you think of Magic School so far?" He said sitting down next to his girlfriend and resting his arm around her chair.

"It's great, it's easy to get lost here," he chuckled.

"Me too! I still get lost here," Melinda grinned.

Pandora glared at her cousin's failed attempt at flirting. "Well I'd stick around but I need to go find my mum," Pandora spoke as she got up and bid her friends farewell.

"I've got Advanced Potion Making so I guess I'll be leaving too," Philippa said as she got up, followed by Xavier.

"I don't have any lessons now, Jacob what do you have?" Melinda turned to the new boy hoping he'd be free too.

"Advanced Combat," he replied. "Does anyone know where that is?" He asked no one in particular.

"Yeah I have Advanced Combat next too," Prue spoke up for the first time.

"Great," Jacob grinned before being escorted to his next lesson by the Cupid-Witch. Melinda headed to the library with her other friends whilst Prue walked alongside Jacob in silence.

"So Advanced Combat?" Jacob began.

"Huh?" Prue asked taken out of her thoughts.

"You must be really good at combat," Jacob answered.

"I guess," she chuckled. "It was actually my mum who got me interested. When she first found out she was a Witch she had the passive power of premonitions which made her take up martial arts, as a form of self defence," Prue elaborated.

"Oh ok," Jacob said politely.

"What made you take Advanced Combat?" Prue asked genuinely intrigued by the new boy.

"It sort of runs in the family. Phoenixes love a good fight so I guess I've been trained from a young age," Jacob said.

"Here we are," Prue said stopping in front of a wooden brown door.

"After you," Jacob gestured at her to enter first. Prue smiled at his politeness and entered the room followed by Jacob. This was about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

Chris and Wyatt orbed in front of a house fairly as large as the manor. The architecture of the house was similar to the Halliwell manor, however with a distinct cream colour instead of red. The San Franciscan neighbourhood seemed friendly and vibrant; the typical American dream. "Ready?" Wyatt asked his brother. Chris nodded and took a deep breath before ringing the bell. He waited patiently until someone answered the door. Within a couple seconds a woman about the same age as him answered the door. She looked 22 like Chris but was much shorter in height, with fairly long stringy brown hair with lighter highlights at the end and twinkly light brown eyes. Chris stared in awe at the stunning young lady that stood before him. She stared back at him admiring his green eyes before questioning him. "Can I help you?" She spoke, bringing him out of his trance.

"Hi I'm Chris, Chris Halliwell," he finally got out. "And this is my brother Wyatt," he gestured at his brother who gave a kind smile.

"Hi I'm Amelia," she said before shaking his hand. Chris felt a spark as their hands made contact and blushed. Chris was never shy around girls and the feeling he had just received felt unfamiliar. He felt a connection between them. "Would you like to come in?" She offered as the two men nodded and walked in. The interior of the house was modernised and quite spacious in size. They followed her into the living room and she insisted they be seated on the couch across from her.

"Ok so this is going to sound really weird to you but we know about what you're going through," Chris said awkwardly. 'How do you possibly turn up at someone's doorstep and tell them you're a guardian angel that looks after witches.' Chris thought. Chris mentally cursed himself for the bad opening as Wyatt shot his brother a look just to be followed by a look of confusion from Amelia.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused as to what these two strangers were doing in her home.

"Magic," Chris whispered. Wyatt smacked him brother on his arm for his abruptness as Amelia's eyes widened.

"You do? Wait who are you?" She said hazed.

"Ok now look I need you to calm down and trust us on this. We're half Witch and half Whitelighter," Wyatt began.

Amelia stared at him in disbelief. "You're Witches too?" She sighed in relief, glad that someone understood. Wyatt and Chris nodded and let her process what was going on. "And what on earth is a Whitelighter?"

"They're like guardian angels to guide good Witches such as yourself. I'm actually your Whitelighter and I guess you're my charge," Chris gave her a sweet smile.

"You're an angel?" Amelia laughed at the irony. Chris smiled and blushed even more clearly making an impression on her. "Ok so you can explain what's going on with me and my sisters?" She asked, quickly recovering from the shock.

"Yes we can," Wyatt said impressed at how well she was handling the situation.

"You see Amelia, there's this other world outside of the real world; a magical world. It's full of things you don't usually see everyday. Now you're a good Witch, just like us and your destiny is to save innocents and fight off evil beings such as demons," Chris explained. He thoroughly analysed her facial expressions and knew she was in deep thought as she came to terms with this.

"That explains it," she exchanged a look between the two brothers. "A couple months ago my sisters and I found out we could do things, that we had powers. We didn't understand it at first and trust me I still don't get it but we found a spell book and found out we were indeed Witches not so long ago," she informed.

"Magic is inherited, so your ancestors were also Witches. We've been practising magic since we were born, but we think someone bound your powers when you were a kid. That's why you're just finding out about this now," Wyatt said.

Amelia had an epiphany and remembered that she had came into her powers shortly after her mother's death. Perhaps this had triggered her powers to be unbound. "I gained my powers after my mother passed away," she said looking away. Chris felt a piece of him break and felt the need to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely. She looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks," she said.

"So what are your powers?" Wyatt spoke up. Instead of saying anything she looked around and focused on a flower vase on the table besides her before using her mind to move it a few inches into the air. After she was done with the demonstration she turned back to an amazed Wyatt and Chris before speaking up. "I can control things with my mind," she smiled proud of finally mastering the ability.

"Hey you have the power of telekinesis, just like me," Chris smiled back. He'd only just met her but he'd managed to at least find one thing in common with her. "You know, for someone that just found out they're a Witch, you've got great control over your powers," he grinned.

"You think so?" She asked smiling. Chris nodded in return. "So is telekinesis your only power?"

"I can also orb, which I get from my Whitelighter side," Chris said.

"What is that?" She asked intrigued. Chris disappeared from his seat on the sofa across her in a swirl of white lights before materialising next to her. She stared at him in amazement. "Wow," she was at a loss for words due to the beautiful angelic man who stood before her. "Can you do that too?" Amelia turned towards Wyatt.

Wyatt chuckled at her amazement and nodded. Chris rolled his eyes at his almighty Twice-Blessed brother. "Trust me, you don't want to know what he can do," Chris said as he gave his brother a sarcastic smile.

"Amelia, are you home?" A voice called from the foyer.

"In the living room!" She answered back. A set of footsteps made their way towards the living room. As they got closer Wyatt and Chris looked up to see two girls walk into the living room, slightly confused as to who the two strangers were. Amelia exchanged a look between the two girls, then at Wyatt and Chris. "Wyatt, Chris I'd like you to meet my sisters, Aria and Annabelle," she gestured towards the two girls. Wyatt and Chris waved at the two and they politely smiled in return. "They're our.. Whitelighters," Amelia said casually. Wyatt suppressed laughter at her sudden bluntness. Aria and Annabelle stared at their sister with similar confused expressions.

"Actually I'm your Whitelighter," Chris said raising his hand.

"Seriously?" Wyatt looked at his brother.

"A what?" Annabelle, the older of the two spoke first.

"A guardian angel who guides good Witches," Amelia explained, noting Chris and Wyatt's struggle to explain.

"You know that we're Witches?" Aria stared at them in disbelief. Wyatt and Chris nodded.

"Yeah, we're also half Witches," Wyatt explained. "Good Witches, that is," he added. Aria and Annabelle stared at him with blank expressions.

"I've been assigned as your Whitelighter, by someone known as the Elders who live in the heavens and watch over the world. It's my job to make sure you use your powers for good to stop evil from taking over the world," Chris exchanged a look between the three sisters. He knew it was a lot for them to take in so he was trying to be as patient as possible.

Annabelle was the first to break the silence. "Do you two mind if I speak privately with my sisters?" She asked as politely as possible. Wyatt and Chris nodded simultaneously and excused themselves from the living room and waited in the foyer. As soon as they were at a distance where they could not be heard Chris spoke up. "That was terrible," he buried his face in his hands.

"No it wasn't, I think you handled it very well," Wyatt assured him. Chris shook his head and mentally cursed himself for making such a bad first impression. Wyatt noticed his brother's frustration and further consoled him. "They just found out that they have a great destiny ahead of them, they need time to process it."

Back in the living room the three new Witches tried to make sense of the situation. "I don't know if we can trust them," Annabelle started. Amelia shook her head in disapproval.

"I don't know, they seem really genuine. I can see it in Chris' eyes," Amelia admitted.

"Oh I see, you have a crush on our supposed guardian angel," her younger sister teased. "I have to admit he is kind of cute," she admitted.

"That's not the point Belle!" Amelia exclaimed trying to hide her newfound feelings for Chris. "We just found out we're Witches, and we don't know anything about magic. Don't you think we owe it to ourselves to learn more about our family heritage?" She looked at her sisters who sighed in defeat.

About two months ago the sisters found out that they had special powers, a couple weeks after their mother passed away. After the funeral the three girls had decided to move to San Francisco, nearer to their father. However the three lived alone as Amelia, being 22 years of age was old enough to look after her two siblings. The youngest of the three, Aria was going through some old boxes while settling into their new home, came across an ancient book. She read out an incantation and before they knew it the three young women received magical powers. The book contained all sorts of spells and potions which guided the new Witches during their discovery. Ever since, the girls were sworn to secrecy that they would not tell or trust anyone with their secret. Although they had spent two short months as Witches they were completely new to this and had to admit they needed help.

Just then three demons shimmered in. "Amelia!" Annabelle shrieked. Amelia turned around and instantly threw one of the demons across the room with her telekinesis. Wyatt and Chris ran into the room at the sound of her scream. Wyatt noticed the demon on the floor along with the other two carrying similar athames. He raised his hands and sent energy waves towards the demons, instantly causing them to explode. "Are you ok?" Chris said as he ran towards Amelia who had been wounded on her arm. She flinched as he took her arm and examined the wound. After examining her injuries he spread his hands across her arm and saw the familiar glow of light heal her wound. The three girls stared in amazement at the two brothers. "How did you do that?" She finally asked touching her fully healed arm.

"Good magic," Chris sheepishly grinned.

"Thank you," she said at a loss for words. "Both of you," she said turning towards Wyatt.

"No problem. Now I don't know who those demons were but I'm sure they're after you and your sisters," Wyatt said as he picked up an athame one of the demons had left on floor. "We need to take you back to the manor and scry for the demons," Wyatt said.

"What's scrying?" Amelia asked turning towards Chris.

"You'll find out," Chris smirked as he took her hand in his and laced his fingers through hers. Chris smiled at their interlocked hands, they fit so well together. Amelia stared into his sea green eyes and returned his smile as he orbed her to the Halliwell manor.

* * *

At the Manor...

Piper Halliwell spent her evening doing the one thing she loved the most; cooking in her kitchen. Piper loved how liberating it felt to experiment with different recipes as well as make her famous recipes that all the Halliwells loved and adored. Now that all her children were grown up she had more time to herself to cook and manage her restaurant as well as enjoy her life with her husband Leo. Piper loved how things had turned out in the end. The Charmed ones were finally able to enjoy a normal life while her children were old enough to take over from where they had left off. She smiled at how grown up her boys were. Wyatt was committing himself to his girlfriend and would soon be a married man, she also wondered how long before she'd have grandchildren running around. She laughed at the thought. Wyatt had also embraced his destiny as the Twice-Blessed and she knew he had a long destiny ahead of him. He was also a responsible Whitelighter who had guided many Witches and future Whitelighters over the years as well as started his career as a doctor, having recently graduated from Stanford. Chris on the other hand had just received his first charge, or charges. She had just found out a couple hours ago when her blabber mouthed son Wyatt had informed everyone, excited for his brother unlike Chris himself. She was so proud of her little peanut. When she heard the story of the three sisters she instantly remembered when her and her sisters Phoebe and Prue had first found out they were Witches. She knew what they were going through and couldn't think of anyone more responsible or suitable for the task, than her know it all, neurotic little boy Chris.

Piper felt someone cover her eyes with their hands. She instantly knew who it was. She could recognise that familiar aftershave from miles away. She removed the hands from her eyes and smiled at the sight of her husband Leo. "Hi honey," she smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Leo raised his brow. Piper rolled her eyes at his dazed expression. "You're in a freakishly good mood today."

"Of course I am!" She grinned. "Our little Chris has just gotten his first charge," she smiled.

"Me too," Leo smiled. Leo remembered when Wyatt had gotten his first charge. He was so proud of his son, perhaps because being a former Whitelighter he knew how self rewarding it was to be a Whitelighter. It wasn't an easy job and knowing that the Elders trusted him to assign him his first charge indicated he was responsible enough and ready to take on the challenge. When he heard about Chris he was surprised. It was an honour and a big deal but he knew Chris was having a hard time accepting his Whitelighter side. He didn't doubt his son for a second, but he just wished there was a way for him to have faith in himself.

"I wonder how it's going," Piper wondered aloud. She knew Wyatt had offered to take Chris to meet his charges at that moment. She wondered how he was handling it so far.

"Well it has to be better than the first time you found out I was a Whitelighter," Leo said putting his arms around his wife's waist. Piper giggled at the memory. Leo had spontaneously orbed into the attic after being victimised by a Darklighter's poison arrow. Piper had learned that her boyfriend/ handyman was an angel and that he was dying before he had the chance to tell her he was magical. It wasn't something you saw everyday. "How could I forget," Piper rolled her eyes and laughed as she wrapped her arms around Leo's neck. Leo laughed trying to hide the embarrassment.

"We've been through a lot Leo," Piper said gazing into his eyes.

"Yes we have," Leo said simply.

"I've never stopped loving you for a second you weren't here," Piper revealed. She had been through a lot over the years. Getting past the forbidden love, losing him to become an Elder, losing him again when future Chris had died, and having him taken away by the angel of destiny until the Charmed ones defeated the ultimate power. But no matter what they had gotten through it together and achieved the happy ending that they deserved. Leo kissed his wife reminiscing all the obstacles they had overcame to make their marriage work.

"Ew," Phoenix said as he entered the kitchen. Callum, who had walked in after the young boy laughed at the embarrassed older couple's expressions.

"Don't stop at our expense," Callum joked, receiving a death glare from Phoenix.

"Speak for yourself," Phoenix said as he placed the Book of Shadows that he was carrying on the kitchen counter.

"Hello to you too Phoenix. And Callum," Piper turned to hug the young man. "We haven't seen you in so long."

"Piper you're suffocating me," Callum complained. Phoenix laughed at the sight of his aunt smothering the grown man. "What?" Callum asked Phoenix.

"Nothing, I just thought someone as strong as you could handle a hug from aunt Piper," Phoenix said teasing the half Manticore's super strength. Callum and Piper glared at Phoenix as he shrugged and continued to do what he came into the kitchen to do.

"Phoenix is everything ok?" Leo asked his nephew who was raiding through the kitchen cabinets.

"Yes uncle Leo," he answered.

"Are you looking for something? Perhaps we could help," Piper said noting his frustration. Phoenix shook his head as a reply. Piper turned towards Callum and gave him a look that said 'Care to explain?'

"Phoenix was attacked by a doppelgänger today," Callum surrendered. One thing he had learnt over the years was to never question Piper Halliwell so he gave in and answered truthfully.

"A what?" Piper asked shocked at the fact her nephew was attacked.

"Did you just say a doppelgänger?" Leo interrupted. Callum nodded as Phoenix gave an annoyed look. He knew if he told everyone that they would make a big deal out of it and get involved. After all he was the baby of the house, after Henry Jr.

"Wait you know what they are?" Piper glanced at her husband, who nodded in reply. Being a Whitelighter for several decades meant Leo was the most knowledgable when it came to demons. It still amazed Piper how much her husband knew, being alive during World War 2. Piper looked at the Book of Shadows on the counter and caught a glimpse of the title of the page it was open to; 'Doppelgängers.' She pulled the book closer to her and read the extract.

_**'The word Doppelgänger originates from the German word doppel which means double and gänger which translates to goer. These demonic beings are a sinister reflection of a living person, and are regarded by some to be an omen of bad luck. In some traditions, a doppelgänger seen by a person's relative or friend portends illness or danger while seeing one's own doppelgänger is said to be an omen of death. Doppelgängers are a ripple effect of an original known as a shadow self. Where one is born every century, an evil shadow self is also unleashed to maintain the cosmic balance between good and evil. Doppelgängers can easily be vanquished with a potion however this does not stop another from being born every century with a good shadow self which has to coexist in each century.'**_

"So I'm guessing you'll be needing help on that potion," Piper declared as she finished reading the extract in the Book of Shadows.

"No thanks," Phoenix said looking away from his aunt Piper.

"That is not an option," Piper grinned provoking her nephew who sighed in defeat. His aunt Piper always got her way.

"When will you stop treating me like a child aunt Piper?" Phoenix complained.

"When you turn 18. Maybe not even then," she joked. Phoenix shook his head and started brewing the potion with the help of Piper and Callum. The kitchen counter was scattered in herbs and ingredients for the potion. The potion was more complicated than Phoenix thought it would be. To some extent he was glad his aunt Piper had insisted to help, although he wouldn't admit it. Halfway through brewing the potion a swirl of orbs enveloped the kitchen materialising into Chris and a pretty young woman. Piper Halliwell stared at their interlocked hands in confusion then realisation hit her. Before she could pester them with questions Chris broke the short moment of silence. "Is the Book of Shadows here?" He asked. He had sensed for the book and it had led him to the kitchen.

"Yeah it's right here," Phoenix pointed at the book on the counter, not looking up from the stove. Phoenix then looked up and saw they had company. "Oh hi," Phoenix said embarrassed, smiling at the girl standing beside Chris.

"Chris, are you going to introduce us?" Piper interjected smiling at her son and his new charge. Her motherly instincts told her the girl had made quite the impact on him. After all they were still holding hands.

"Um this is Amelia, my new charge," Chris introduced. "And thats my mum, dad, my best friend Callum and my cousin Phoenix," he said pointing to each of them.

"Hi," Amelia smiled at their friendly faces.

"Hi Amelia, nice to meet," Piper said pulling her in for a hug.

"You too Mrs Halliwell," Amelia said.

"Please, call me Piper," Piper insisted.

"Chris I scryed for their location, did you ID the demon yet?" Wyatt said entering the kitchen, followed by the other two girls who wore similar confused expressions.

"Not yet. Guys this is Annabelle and Aria," Chris said introducing his other two charges. "Annabelle, Aria these are my parents Piper and Leo, and Callum and Phoenix," he said pointing each of them out.

"Aria?" Phoenix said shocked.

"Phoenix?" Aria said as surprised.

"You two know each other?" Leo asked.

"Yeah we go to school together," Phoenix stated. He thought of his cousin Henry who had a crush on the new girl. He couldn't wait to tell him.

"What a coincidence," Wyatt said. Indeed. Phoenix thought.

Chris shook his head and turned towards the book. He looked at the page it was open to; 'Doppelgängers' and inspected the illustration on the side of the page. There were two people that looked completely identical however one of them wore a black hooded robe and held an athame. The athame... Where had he seen it before? He took the athame out of his pocket and held it in front of him, they were exactly identical. The doppelgänger also had a specific birthmark on their wrist which helped distinguish the difference between the doppelgänger and the original. "You have go to be kidding me," Chris whispered to himself.

"Is everything ok?" Amelia asked him.

"Yeah. I think I know who attacked you earlier," Chris said turning back to his family and charges. "Doppelgängers," Chris said simply.

"You were attacked by a doppelgänger?" Phoenix asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Chris said holding up the athame. "This athame is exactly similar to the one in the picture," he said in reference to the Book of Shadows.

"How convenient, we just finished making the potion. Now you guys get to know each other and I'll go after this thing," Phoenix said finishing filling up a couple potion vials and preparing himself to beam out of the manor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Piper demanded. She gave a look to her nephew and knew what he was up to. "You're not going anywhere without Wyatt, Chris or Callum," she finalised.

"Aunt Piper," he started.

"Don't you aunt Piper me," she snapped. The older boys chuckled at the sight of her lecturing him. "Wyatt and Callum, you two should go after the demon. Phoenix and Chris stay here and we can get to know your new charges," she smiled at the three young women she had just met. She could see the bewilderment on their faces and felt her motherly instincts kick in.

"Sure Piper, I'll fill you in on the way," Callum said to the oldest Charmed one before turning to Wyatt.

"You're going to need these," Phoenix sighed handing over the vials full on potions to Callum and Wyatt. Piper smiled sweetly at her nephew who rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Phoenix," Piper said. Phoenix shook his head as Callum and Wyatt shimmered and orbed out of the manor.

"Ok honey I think you should take a seat," Piper insisted the girls to be seated at the kitchen table.

* * *

Somewhere in the underworld...

Wyatt and Callum corporealized into a dark cavern which was a part of the underworld. Wyatt had scryed for the location using one of the athames the demon assassin had left earlier, along with a map of the underworld Catherine and Leighton had magically conjured up. The room was full of demons dressed in black hooded robes encircling the pedestal that held the infamous Grimoire. Wyatt exchanged a look with his best friend knowing he was thinking the same thing. The two men were outnumbered by the numerous demon in the cavern. Although though they were strong enough to take on half of the underworld on their own, they didn't have enough potion vials and the Book of Shadows specifically said to use the potions.  
"You ready?" Callum asked his best friend.

"No," Wyatt admitted. His friend chuckled at his honesty.

"Worst comes to worst we'll just teleport out and get some more potion vials," Callum suggested.

"When did you become such an optimist?" Wyatt said glaring at his friend.

"Since I'm in the presence of the almighty Twice-Blessed," Callum joked trying to keep a straight face but failed. "Admit it Wy, we make a dream team," Wyatt didn't appreciate the sarcasm but had to admit they did in fact make a dream team.

"Ok Crawford, let's go!" Wyatt said before charging at the demons with the potion vials. The duo threw the potions at every one of them as possible before they ran out. Wyatt threw some of the demons across the room with his telekinesis, stalling for more time. Callum used his Manticore super strength to rip their hearts out which was followed by a bright flame, sending the demons back to hell. Wyatt conjured up some energy balls and threw them at his attackers. Where were all these demons coming from? For every demon he vanquished another three materialised into the cavern. It wasn't easy to multitask, even for the Twice-Blessed. "Cal, what the hell is going on?" He shouted across the room in the middle of the battle.

"I don't know," he shouted back. He then realised that the demons started multiplying in numbers when they ran out of potions and had to use their active powers against them. That's what the book meant when it said to 'specifically' use potions. "Halliwell, we need more potions," Callum shouted back at his sudden epiphany.

"What?" Wyatt said not understanding what his friend meant.

"They started multiplying when we ran out of potions," Callum explained as he conjured up an energy ball and threw it at a nearby demon. "We need to go back to the manor," he insisted. Wyatt understood where he was coming from and followed his commands. He orbed out of the cavern as his half Manticore friend shimmered out.

* * *

At the Manor...

After a long day at Magic School Melinda Halliwell was happy to finally be home. She closed the door in the middle of the staircase in the manor to see it disappear behind her. A pink beam of light appeared before her, materialising into her cousin Prue followed by a swirl of white orbs corporealizing into Philippa and Pandora. Being the only full Witch in the family, Melinda had no form of teleportation which meant she had to use potions or the secret portal to get to Magic School. Her cousins often teased her about it but having inherited all three Charmed powers substituted for the lack of a teleportation power.

"Jacob was all over you today P.J," Philippa started as soon as they arrived at the Manor.

"No he wasn't. And I'm not even interested in him," Prue insisted.

"How can you not be interested in him? He's like a sex God," Melinda said losing herself in a daydream.

"Try to control yourself Mel. You were literally throwing yourself at him," Pandora giggled at her lovestruck cousin.

"I know I feel like such an idiot," Melinda sighed. "But yeah P.J he didn't even look at me, he was literally checking you out in Modern Magic and at lunch," Melinda pouted. Prue gave her a death glare, embarrassed at her cousins who felt the need to tease her. Although Prue was technically a Cupid her cousins were always trying to set her up with boys she have no interest in. They were trying to get her mind off Callum who she was irrevocably in love with but was too scared to admit her feelings for.

"He's not Cal," the half Cupid whispered.

"Maybe, but he can be a rebound," Philippa smirked.

"I really don't like playing with people's feelings like that Philippa," Prue gave her an annoyed look.

"But you do that anyway," Philippa said referring to the numerous boyfriends Prue had messed around with but shortly ended it with them knowing they weren't Callum.

"That's besides the point!" Prue exclaimed walking towards the kitchen to grab a snack. She always felt hungry when she beamed. It was probably a Cupid thing.

Back in the kitchen Piper, Leo, Phoenix and Chris had kindly filled the three girls in on the basics of being a Witch. There was still a lot they had to learn but they hoped it helped anyways. "This is the Book of Shadows, it's been handed down to Witches for centuries," Chris said showing Amelia, Annabelle and Aria the ancient book. "It contains all sorts of spells, potions and information on demons. You could say it is somewhat of a guide for Witches," he smiled looking at his charge's genuine interest in the book.

"We have one just like this," Aria spoke. Chris looked at her and widened his eyes.

"You do?" He asked the teen.

"Yes we do. I found the Book of Spells two months ago in some old boxes and read an incantation which gave us our powers," she admitted. Piper smiled at the young girl. It was Phoebe Halliwell who had first found the Book of Shadows and read the incantation out that gave them their powers. Like Aria, Phoebe was also the youngest of the three.

Leo looked at his son and answered his unspoken question. "All Witches have their own Book of Shadows, it's compulsory for all Witches to store their spells and potion ingredients and so on into a safe place so it can be handed down to the next generation," he informed.

"I can't believe all these things actually exist," Amelia said skimming through the pages in the Book of Shadows. "Leprechauns, Fairies, Genies, Mermaids, Vampires..." She prattled. Chris smiled at the concentration on her face. She seemed really calm for someone who just found out they were a Witch. He took a mental note to ask her about it when they were alone. "Look, here's a section on Whitelighters," she smirked at her Whitelighter before reading the extract out loud.

_**'Whitelighters are guides, messengers, a type of guardian angel for good witches. They were once mortals with good hearts who devoted their lives to helping others. When they died, the Elders came to them and made them Whitelighters, giving them charges to watch over and protect. They have many powers, including the power to sense those in their case, heal them, and orb to wherever they want to be. Their powers are triggered by love, and they can also hide their charges from evil beings. They can also speak whatever language their charges are using. However their powers are only for others and cannot be used on themselves. Their rules to being a Whitelighter: you must attend mandatory weekly meetings with the Elders, are not supposed to eat on the job, and are required to wear robes when in the presence of the Elders. They even have their own language with which to communicate. A charge's call always takes priority. Above all, a Whitelighter must never become romantically involved with their charges.'**_

Amelia finished reading the extract and exchanged a look with Chris. It was hard to tell what she was thinking. She wasn't as predictable as other girls, which Chris liked the most about her.

"Does this mean you're dead Chris?" Aria blurted. She put her hands over her mouth realising she had just said it out loud. The Halliwells laughed at her actions whilst her sisters rolled their eyes at the young girl.

"No I am not," he chuckled. "My mum's a Witch and my dad was a Whitelighter. I inherited my Whitelighter powers from my dad, so I'm technically a Whitelighter by birth instead of being chosen by the Elders," Chris explained.

"Our Chris here is no angel," Phoenix interjected smirking at his older cousin.

"You're hysterical," Chris said glaring at his cousin.

"So Leo's a Whitelighter?" Annabelle questioned.

"I was a Whitelighter, but now I'm mortal," Leo explained smiling at his wife who smiled back.

Amelia quickly picked up on what was going on and knew the older couple had somehow gotten past the forbidden love thing. After all the book said a Whitelighter must 'never become romantically involved' with their charges. She had to admit she had felt a pang of pain when she read the last part, but maybe there was hope for her after all. She looked back at Chris after looking at the happy couple and knew he had been staring at her the whole time. She politely smiled at him and turned back to the book to avoid his gaze. She was usually confident when it came to men, but she felt weak at the knees when she looked at Chris. After all he was half angel.

"What's this?" Amelia asked referring to the page after the Whitelighter one. Chris glimpsed at at the page and noticed the similar handwriting, it was his dad's. The heading read 'Tips for Future Whitelighters' Chris had gone through the book several times but he had never seen that page. He wondered why and leaned over Amelia, who was seated on the kitchen table, and read the extract.

**_'To my sons, Wyatt and Chris, Here is some information to assist and guide you in the discovery of your new found powers. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, so you'll possess all the powers I have, and more. Good luck... When you're ready, you'll receive a call from the Elders. Emotions are tied to your powers, use them to become stronger. Don't worry, whitelighters can speak the language of their charges, whatever it is. Orbing: Concentrate, focus and relax, it'll happen. Always remember that your family is just as important as your calling. If you feel out of balance, try meditating, it will help. Know that love is the key to your healing hands. Understand that whatever happens in the future, there is good inside of you. Love, Dad'_**

A smile crept onto Chris' face as he closed the book and made a mental note to ask his father about it later. Amelia, who had been staring at Chris, trying to read his expression the whole time looked at him confused. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," he whispered realising how close he was to her and pulled away.

"Don't you walk away from me Prudence!" Philippa joked entering the kitchen after her cousin. The two girls stopped as they saw the three strangers sitting on the kitchen table.

"I hope aunt Piper has made some of her famous brownies, I always feel hungry after orbing," Pandora said entering the kitchen with Melinda and stopped beside Prue and Philippa, noticing the three girls.

"Sorry Pandora, no brownies today," Piper apologised to her niece who pouted in reply. Piper laughed before turning to her son's new charges. "Girls I'd like you to meet Chris' new charges; Amelia, Annabelle and Aria," she introduced. "And these are my nieces Prue, Philippa, Pandora and my daughter Melinda," she pointed each of them out. The girls exchanged their greetings and instantly engaged in conversation.

"So Amelia, what do you do for a living?" Melinda asked her.

"I'm a doctor, I just graduated from Med School actually," she said. Chris heard this and looked at her surprised. Not only was she magical, funny, kind and insanely gorgeous but she was also incredibly intelligent; all the qualities Chris looked for in a girl.

"No way! Congratulations! Chris is in his last year of Med School," Melinda said smiling.

"You are?" Amelia's face lit up.

"Yes, I am," Chris nodded.

"You look really young to be a doctor," Philippa wondered aloud.

"I got accepted a year early so I guess I'm ahead," she chuckled at the teen. Chris just sat there admiring her even more.

"Wow," Pandora said simply.

"So what do you think of my idiot brother? Isn't he just a terrible Whitelighter?" Melinda said teasing her older brother. Chris shot her a look begging her to stop embarrassing him.

"He's not that bad," she smirked looking at Chris who smiled.

"Little sisters," Chris said referring to Melinda who was pestering his charges with questions.

"I know, I have two of them," Amelia teased.

"I heard that!" Aria said from the kitchen counter where she was seated next to Phoenix. They laughed at the joke, they were all getting along quite nicely.

"Sorry I'm late! I had basketball practise," Henry Jr. said orbing into the kitchen. "Aria?" He said exchanging a confused look with everyone in the kitchen.

"Time for pleasantries later, we have a demon on our tail," Wyatt said entering the kitchen with Callum.

"What's going on?" Henry Jr. asked hazed.

"Phoenix do you have more potion left," Callum said to the young boy.

"Yeah there's some left over in the cauldron," he signalled to the cauldron on the counter.

"Ok help us fill these vials quickly, the demons will be here any second now," Wyatt ordered.

"Guys?" an ignored Henry asked his cousins.

"Oh meet Chris' new charges Amelia, Annabelle and H.J you already know Aria, and this is H.J," he quickly introduced them before helping his cousin fill the potion vials. Henry smiled at Aria confused then exchanged a look with Phoenix.

"Not now Henry," Phoenix said.

"Guys grab some vials and don't use any offensive powers against them, they'll multiply even more in size," Wyatt ordered distributing the potions out to everyone.

"Against who?" Henry Jr. asked still confused as to what was going on.

"Doppelgängers. Don't question me little cousin," Phoenix teased his clueless cousin.

"Don't call me that, I'm only younger than you by a couple months!" Henry moaned.

"Seriously guys?" Chris intervened. "Focus, they could be here any minute now," Chris scolded. As if on que two demons shimmered into the kitchen. Phoenix and Henry Jr. were the first to throw their vials. "You've redeemed yourselves," Chris said sarcastically. Just then they heard a scream from the foyer. The large group ran out of the kitchen and saw a demon attack one of the youngest Halliwell Witches; Parker. Prue threw a potion at her little sister's attacker who burst into flames.

"Parker are you ok?" Prue asked running up to her little sister and engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm fine. I used empathy to vanquish one of the other demons," she replied.

"You did what?" Phoenix exclaimed.

"What's wrong about that?" Parker asked innocently.

"Thanks a lot Parker, that's why," he gestured at the demons that had just multiplied in number. "Take some vials, and don't use any active powers against them," he ordered his twin sister as he handed her the vials.

They all launched into battle mode and threw vials everywhere. A lot of the demons had burst into flames slowly calming down in size. They were down to their last demon and all the vials were gone except for one. Philippa was the last one with a vial and tried getting a good aim at the demon. The potion flew across the room but before it could hit the demon, he shimmered out of the way and the potion scattered to the floor. "Seriously?" Phoenix complained. "You girls are on a roll today," he scolded. Philippa slapped her little cousin around the head, he annoyed her at times and this was one of those times. The demon shimmered behind them and grabbed hold of Melinda and held an athame to her neck. Wyatt and Chris stopped in their tracks, there was nothing worse than seeing their little sister close to her demise.

"Melinda!" They shouted simultaneously. If only there was one vial left. Amelia looked at the shattered vial on the floor in a pile of green liquid. She was good at moving solid objects with her mind but she hadn't quite mastered the art of moving liquids with her mind yet, but she still felt the need to try. She concentrated on the liquid and moved it towards the demon who bursted into flames. Everyone stared at her in surprise. "How did you do that?" Chris asked her.

"I don't know I just moved the scattered potion with my mind," she answered still confused as to how it had worked.

"Oh Melly" Wyatt said engulfing his little sister in a bear hug.

"Can't. Breathe." Melinda pushed her brother away from her with a lot of struggle.  
"Thank you for saving my little sister's life," Chris said as a smile formed across his lips. She smiled back in return. She was something special for sure.

* * *

At P3...

"So how did it go?" Rory asked Chris. Wyatt, Chris, Callum, Rory, Leighton and Catherine were at their usual hang out spot P3 catching up on the day's events. The group was seated on their favourite sofa in the corner of the club enjoying the music and engaging in conversation simultaneously.

"Better than I thought," Chris smiled. "For someone who just leaned she's a Witch, she has great control of her power," Chris said referring to Amelia.

"Wow I think little Chrissy has a crush," Catherine teased. Chris shook his head trying to hide his feelings for his charge.

"Seriously you guys should've seen it, she saved Mel," Wyatt smiled. Although they found their little sister completely annoying at times, Wyatt and Chris didn't know what they would've done if they had lost her.

"When are they getting here?" Leighton insisted looking forward to meeting the new girls.

"Should be here any second," Callum answered grinning at Chris. After the vanquish Aria had stayed at the Manor with Parker, Phoenix and Henry Jr. who were filling her in on everything she needed to know about magic, Wyatt and Callum had invited the two older girls to P3 to meet their friends, as well as give Chris the chance to get to know Amelia better. Chris wasn't so happy about it and had made an extra effort to look nice that night. It was fair to say he was trying to make an impression on his new charge. Two young women walked through the crowd and headed towards the group. Chris got up and greeted them.

"Hey, you look great," he said checking Amelia out.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she smiled back. After the girls made their introductions Chris and Amelia got lost in a conversation of their own.

"You know it was really impressive what you did today," Chris said referring to the vanquish.

"I guess I have a great Whitelighter to guide me," she replied. Chris chuckled at her.

"Thank you," he continued. "For saving Mel," Chris said sincerely.

"Don't mention it," she gave a genuine smile. "Would you like to dance?" She asked as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I'd love to," Chris replied, following her to the dance floor and getting lost in the night.

* * *

I hope everyone reading this enjoyed the chapter. I think the story really starts kicking in now and hopefully it will get better as the story progresses. I'd love to hear some feedback so please comment/ follow/ favourite it would mean a lot to me. Thanks again!

Character list:

Jacob (18) (Chad Michael Murray)  
Amelia (22) (Rachel Bilson)  
Annabelle (21) (Sophia Bush)  
Aria (16) (Mila Kunis)


End file.
